militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1930 Argentine coup d'état
Nacionalistas | combatant2 = Government of Argentina | commander1 = José Félix Uriburu | commander2 = Hipólito Yrigoyen }} The 1930 Argentine coup d'état also known as the September Revolution by supporters of it, involved the overthrow of the Argentine government of Hipólito Yrigoyen by forces loyal to General José Félix Uriburu. The coup took place on 6 September 1930 when Uriburu led a small detachment of troops loyal to him into the capital, experiencing no substantial opposition and taking control of the Casa Rosada.Daniel K. Lewis. The history of Argentina. 2nd edition. New York, New York, USA; Hampshire, England, UK: Palgrave Macmillan, 2003. Pp. 83-84. Large crowds formed in Buenos Aires in support of the coup.Jonathan C. Brown. A Brief History of Argentina. 2nd Edition. New York, New York, USA: Facts on File, 2010 Pp. 185. Uriburu's forces took control of the capital and arrested Radical Civic Union supporters.Daniel K. Lewis. The history of Argentina. 2nd edition. New York, New York, USA; Hampshire, England, UK: Palgrave Macmillan, 2003. Pp. 83-84. There were no casualties in the coup.Michael A. Burdick. For God and the fatherland: religion and politics in Argentina. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York Press, 1995. Pp. 45. Uriburu's coup was supported by the Nacionalistas.Daniel K. Lewis. The history of Argentina. 2nd edition. New York, New York, USA; Hampshire, England, UK: Palgrave Macmillan, 2003. Pp. 83-84. Uriburu himself was part of the Nacionalista Argentine Patriotic League and had the support of a number of Nacionalista military officers.Michael A. Burdick. For God and the fatherland: religion and politics in Argentina. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York Press, 1995. Pp. 45. Nacionalista plans for such a coup had been developing since 1927, when politician Juan Carulla approached Uriburu for support of a coup to entrench an Argentine version of Fascist Italy's Charter of Labour.David Rock. Authoritarian Argentina: The Nationalist Movement, Its History and Its Impact. Authoritarian Argentina: The Nationalist Movement, Its History and Its Impact. Berkeley, California, USA: University of California Press, 1993. Pp. 89. With the onset of the Great Depression in 1929 that impacted Argentina, Yrigoyen lost political support as he retrenched government services which resulted in acceleration of unemployment.Michael A. Burdick. For God and the fatherland: religion and politics in Argentina. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York Press, 1995. Pp. 45. In the aftermath of the coup, major changes to Argentinean politics and government took place, with Uriburu banning political parties, suspending elections, and suspending the 1853 Constitution.Michael A. Burdick. For God and the fatherland: religion and politics in Argentina. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York Press, 1995. Pp. 45. Uriburu proposed that Argentina be reorganized along corporatist and fascist lines.Michael A. Burdick. For God and the fatherland: religion and politics in Argentina. Albany, New York, USA: State University of New York Press, 1995. Pp. 45. Future Argentinean President Juan Perón took part in the coup on the side of Uriburu.Rodney P. Carlisle (general editor). The Encyclopedia of Politics: The Left and the Right, Volume 2: The Right. Thousand Oaks, California, USA; London, England, UK; New Delhi, India: Sage Publications, 2005. Pp. 525. References Category:Infamous Decade Category:Military coups in Argentina Category:1930 in Argentina Category:Revolutions in Argentina